


Mysteries of Mt. Greylock Year One

by Luna_LovegoodStan



Series: Mysteries Of Mt. Greylock [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Ilvermorny, Ilvermorny House - Horned Serpent, Ilvermorny House - Pukwudgie, Ilvermorny House - Thunderbird, Ilvermorny House - Wampus, M/M, MACUSA | Magical Congress of the United States of America
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2000-01-01
Updated: 2000-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_LovegoodStan/pseuds/Luna_LovegoodStan
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Daphne Greengrass/Parvati Patil, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, OMC/OMC
Series: Mysteries Of Mt. Greylock [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071866





	Mysteries of Mt. Greylock Year One

DRAFT FOR REAL THING :)


End file.
